Unsettled
by erzamarie
Summary: Seven years after when Ranma and Akane did not end up together... Then they meet because of an accident. What will happen? Would there be a second chance or not? R & R please... Please forgive my grammar...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ characters. They are properties of Rumiko Takashi and Viz Video. But in this fanfiction, I have modified some of their personalities and I have added a few characters.

**Unsettled**

**Chapter 1:**

The bags were already packed and the car was ready. Ranma already had its tank full yesterday just to be ready for this weeklong trip. They gotten married the day before and this road trip was supposed to be their honeymoon. He wasn't really up to the idea but she wanted to do this. When it comes down to her, Ranma can't say no as an answer.

For two years of being together, Ranma have already known her so much. He knows what gets her angry and irritated and what makes her sad and lonely. Those were the things that made him love her, the reasons why he married her. It wasn't what we call love at first sight neither was destiny, it just that she made him feel normal for once in his life. There was nothing special about her; she was just an ordinary woman. She was not a martial artist and she could not make potions like his ex-fiancées, but what made her fit for Ranma is that she offers him the thing that he wanted to have: a normal life.

They left the place at dawn break to avoid the rush hour. Ranma was driving with his one hand and the other holding his wife's hand, but occasionally he would take that hand to hold the clutch for maneuvering but then he would return it to where it was. They all planned everything from stopover to sleeping arrangements so they could arrive at their destination in time. Somehow, all those planning would be gone wasted, as they came across a bridge. One minute Ranma was in control with the car and the next moment, he lost it. The car smashed the bridge poles before it went cascading down into the water. As it was happening, Ranma slowly crawl to his wife's bleeding body and embraced it, shielding her from the impact and the upcoming doom that held their fate.

Akane just came in when the ambulance arrive. She had been a volunteer to this hospital for a year now. At first, it was just something to keep her mind occupied but as the days gone by, she has love the job. She is still teaching martial arts but when there are no classes, she would come here and help. Today was one of those days….

"Nurse, call Dr. Shimada immediately," Dr. Tanaka said while he was rushing to the victims.

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse answered and quickly ran off to the hospital desk.

"And call the relatives of the victims," the doctor added.

Everyone in the hall was terrified of what they saw. The woman who was first rushed in was badly injured with her legs and arms bruised and stained with blood. Her head was oozing with blood and as the doctors saw this, she was instantly rushed to the operating room. The guy that had followed, looked worst than the woman. With his face covered with blood and his body was full of cuts and wounds. His shirt was torn into pieces revealing his bare chest covered with the mixture of blood and pieces of glass.

The scene was horrible and everyone was sympathetic with the two. Akane was unnerved with the whole thing. She had seen worst than that. Now as the calls were made, she was expecting a pack of hysterical relatives coming to the hospital. It was like that when something happens like this.

Sooner than she expected the family did came. Not all could believe what happen but neither one of them blamed anyone.

Akane heard that the couple was newlyweds and this was supposed to be their honeymoon. She also heard that the guy was driving and embraced his wife to save her because that was how they were found.

The doctor soon came out and told the family of the patient's condition and from the look of it, they wouldn't like it.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but she did not make it. We did everything but she had lost too much blood because of the head injury," The doctor said sympathetically.

The family was silent for a moment then asked the man's condition.

"For now, we could not tell. We have tended his wounds but I'm afraid that he has gone to a coma."

Another long silence passed within the family. They were now hopeless. How they can overcome this incident, no one knows but all the bystanders were grateful that it didn't happen to them and also sympathized with the family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unsettled**

**Chapter 2**

Two days passed before Akane came back at the hospital. She was busy in accepting new students and Ryoga's leaving wasn't a great help.

_A day earlier…_

"_Akane, can I have at least a week of absence?"_

"_Why? Are you sick or something, Ryoga? Because if you're not, I can't give that rest for you. It's not that I don't want to, its just that with the school opening new classes and students are increasing, I can't handle everything."_

"_It's just that something terrible had happened and I can't just stay here without paying him a visit."_

"_Who? Who do you want to visit? What happened to him?"_

_Ryoga was silent. She did not know if he just doesn't want her to know or it was too personal for her to know._

"_All right. I think I could still handle this week but please return next week because I couldn't handle everything around here without you," She answered while giving him a light tap on his shoulder to cheer him up. _

"_Or I'm going to look for another instructor if your gone so long," She added._

_With her approval, Ryoga was grinning widely when he left. Akane couldn't replace Ryoga, no one can ever do. With the exception of his poor in direction, Ryoga is the best instructor she has. He is a good friend, even though he wanted to be more than that but still Akane could only offer friendship to him._

So now, she was on the hospital again after asking Nabiki to handle the students registration. She didn't know why she was here and she doesn't really want to know, she's just thankful that Nabiki was there to back her up.

By the time Akane had finished her round in pediatrics, the story about the couple have been circulating in the hospital for days. Everyone pitied the man and how he may live after hearing the truth.

"It was really unfortunate for it to happen to them. It was their honeymoon… oh, such an awful thing," The older woman said as she wipes a few tears away.

"Yeah, it was really sad. He even tried to save his bride but in the end, she wouldn't make it… mmm… I wish I was that woman."

"…and end up dead… Don't be silly Mi-chan. Even if he is a nice guy, he should have taken the time to look at what he was doing. Now look at him: his bride dead and he is in a coma," Akane stated.

"You're too harsh, Akane. It was an accident meaning he did not intend for it to happen because if he did he wouldn't like to be in that car," Minami defended.

"But still he should have been cautious."

"Well, stop it you too. Their family is already grieving, let's not make it worst by blaming anyone," Kasuyo said as she went back to her desk.

"Yeah, you're right… But you know what Akane, that guy was, no, I mean he is gorgeous. I've seen his photo and he is really good looking. Not even Dr. Tanaka can be compare to him. Too bad he's sleeping," Minami said as she became like a lovesick puppy with every details she mentioned about him.

Akane did not bother to answer her anymore. Because even if he were good looking and all, he would have a hard time accepting the lost of the woman he loves. He might even wish he died with her than being alive and alone because if that happened to her she would choose death than living without the one you love.

"Nabiki, have you told her yet?" Kasumi asked.

"No, not yet. I think it would be better not to tell her. I don't want to upset her."

"But she needs to know the truth even if it devastates her."

"I know but maybe it's best if we keep it on ourselves. You know what's Ranma's condition is, you've seen him there. I just don't want her to see Ranma being this low. I know how she wanted him to suffer after what he had done to her but still Akane loved him. And seeing him in that situation would hurt her."

"But Nabiki it's not right," Kasumi reasoned.

"I'm doing this for her good. I don't want to see Akane get hurt. I don't want to see the crushed Akane, the one that acts like a zombie when Ranma left or when father died," Nabiki answered sadly.

"I maybe an ice queen but when it comes to family, I'm not going to be that heartless," She added.

After the conversation, Akane arrived holding two bags of groceries.

"Hi to both of you," Akane greeted while placing the bags in the kitchen counter.

"You look cheerful, today. How were the children?" Kasumi asked.

"Their fine. They love the cookies you've made. By the way, Nabiki, thanks for looking after the registration."

"It was nothing. Besides I have to check the dojo's financial records so that I could help you decide in putting a branch in Osaka."

"No! I've already said no to that idea a thousand times. One dojo is enough to drive me crazy. I don't want another one."

"But the business is doing good, Akane."

"Na…ah! Even if it's booming I still wouldn't agree with you. Umph… I better take a shower now while both of you are still here," She said heading upstairs to get her stuff.

"Yeah, you should. I'll get the tub ready," Kasumi intervened.

"Thanks Oneechan."

Ring! Ring!

"I'll get it," Kasumi shouted.

"Hello?"

"Kasumi, is that you?"

"Well, yes, Auntie. Why the sudden call?"

"I just want to tell you that tomorrow is the burial of… Ranma's wife."

"Is that so… Nabiki and I will come."

"Thank you, we really would appreciate it."

"How's Ranma doing?"

"His condition has stabilized but still it wasn't an indication if he'll wake up."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I know Ranma would wake up, he is very strong you know."

"Yeah, I hope so… well, I just called to tell you about it."

"Thank you, Kasumi. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

She placed the phone down just in time for Akane to come out from the bathroom.

"Who was it?" Akane asked while drying her hair with a towel.

"No one… How was your bath?" Kasumi asked trying to change the subject.

"It was good. Very refreshing!"

"I'm glad… Come on, I'm just getting ready for dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Unsettled**

**Chaper 3**

A lot of people came to the burial ceremony to give their respect and condolences to the family. Even those people, who did not know her directly, came to share the grief of the family.

Hitomi Morisaki Saotome was just an ordinary woman. You could say she was the girl next-door kind of a person. She was half American and Japanese. Because of that she had a beautiful face and a very beautiful eyes. Her hair was blonde which she got from her mother and her amber eyes, which change to gray sometimes. She had many friends proving her warm personality.

Their family is rich having a few businesses up North but none of it made Hitomi a snob or a bitch. She was very grounded. And when she had some time she organizes charity balls for the less fortunate children of Japan. She loves children, that was why she became a teacher.

Ranma and Hitomi met back on their first year in college. A common friend formally introduced them together in a party. But even before that they had already met in a bus stop where both were waiting for the bus. They did not hit it off at once and it took them four years to begin to notice one another.

It was a coincidence that they apply at the same school. Ranma being a PE teacher and Hitomi an English teacher. They both were accepted and soon became good friends. Their love story was not like in the movies where there are sparks or they have fallen in love with each other with their next meeting. Theirs was a gradual thing that started from friendship and had blossom into love. Ranma, the wild horse, had been tamed by a beautiful, gentle woman, who was never there on his adventure but the one who would listen to his story. Hitomi was a good listener and she seldom gets angry because she said, it makes her face look old and scary. Every time Ranma did something bad, Hitomi wouldn't scold him or nag him instead she would do something special thus making Ranma feel guilty of his crime.

She was like an angel to Ranma: guiding him, helping him and protecting him. For once in his life, Ranma was not the protector instead she had protected him from those people who would hurt him. Even though Hitomi lived a pampered life, she became strong just for Ranma. She did it because she loves him more than anything in the world.

It took two years before their relationship to go a step higher. And when finally they took the oath of marriage, something horrible like this happened to them.

Nabiki and Kasumi waited for the people to diminish before they came and talked to Nodoka. It had taken an hour before they had her cornered. Nodoka was looking horrible. She had bags under her eyes and she was awfully looking pale.

"It's good to see both of you," Nodoka said while hugging both women.

"Oh, it's nothing Auntie. We're here just to check if you're doing ok," Kasumi explained.

"I'm alright. The Morisaki's were very kind to help out with Ranma even though they have been just married for a day before the accident…," Nodoka said as her voice quiver with the mention of the accident.

"How are you holding up with all of this? With Ranma having no response to the real world."

"I don't know how to keep up with everything anymore. Sometimes I just want to give up on Ranma but whenever I visit him in the hospital and seeing him holding unto his life, I feel like a coward. How can I give up on him when he, himself is fighting to live," She then cried her heart out.

The younger women understand her but she knows they don't know how it felt. To see your son fighting for his life and you giving up even the smallest challenge. This bought her shame and pain. Shame for giving up so easily and pain because as a mother, she could not do anything to help her son.

Nodoka cried all the pain away. She had unloaded all her burdens to them and it made her feel light. Misery indeed loves company because as soon as she released all the things that are bottling inside of her, she felt so relieved.

Their conversation lasted for two hours that by the time they were done talking, everyone had already left, except for the Morisaki family. Nabiki and Kasumi have been introduced to the family and later they have been accepted as friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unsettled**

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks have gone by and the stories about the tragic accident of the newlywed couple have subsided. There were still a few instances when someone would relay the story but they would no longer dwell on that subject for so long.

After the woman has been buried, the hospital staffs and the patient have stop talking about it. They were still sympathetic but the pain of the family and the guy was so great that talking on that subject would be just like torturing them.

Akane knew how painful it is. She had once been a lover and once had been left behind. She also knows how painful to lose someone because death had claimed them. The pain was tremendous and each passing day was hard but once you've move on, you'll get used to that pain that it would no longer hurt.

Flash back…

_7 years ago…_

_Her eyes were red and puffy as she woke up that morning. Everything that had happened the day before were still bleary to her. All she knew was that the wedding again had failed. That was the second attempt of their fathers to reunite the school but it had gone bad, the same with the last one. It would have been all right if the reason why it failed was his fiancées but it wasn't, this time Ranma gave up._

_His words were ringing in her ears like a storm thundering. It was hard for her to believe that Ranma would actually say those words. After a year from the first failed wedding, she had thought they were fine and that their relationship had gone mature. The quarrels, bickering and all the fighting had lessen. They have taken their time to talk about things and settle everything except about their engagement. She had assumed that he would go on with it just like her._

_However, everything she believed in was a sham. He lead her on, made her believed that there was something between them that was deeper than friendship. That maybe he loves her just like how she secretly love him and that the wedding would not just be a union of the martial art schools but also a union of their hearts._

"_I'm sorry but I can't do this. I can't marry you, 'kane," Ranma said as he walked out from the altar leaving all the people astounded._

_He left with no explanation, just the words I'm sorry. All his things were gone when they arrived home and there was no Ranma to be found._

_For a few days, Akane had questioned his decision but beyond that she was hoping for him to return, explain and maybe apologized to her for leaving her. However, there was none; no letters, no phone calls, nothing, not even his shadow was seen._

_Then one day, Akane just stopped hoping. She got tired of him. As she tried to gain her old self-back, she had began to scorn Ranma. She had hated everything that reminds her of him but everything around her screamed about him. The bathroom, where she first discovered Ranma's curse, the dojo where Ranma would often practice his kata, the roof where he often sleep and the koi pond where Ranma would fell during his fights with his father. Her whole house reminds her of him and even stray cats make her remember how scared he is with them. Everywhere Akane looked, she could see Ranma._

_Then Akane just accepted everything as it is. That she has to live with the things that reminds her of him and that she could not escape from her past._

_Since then her life had become normal._

End of Flash back.

"Akane! Akane! AKANE!!!" Minami called upon the distracted Akane.

"What?!? I'm sorry, I did not hear you."

"Of course, you won't. You're day dreaming again."

"Am not. I was just thinking."

"Thinking or day dreaming, you are still drifting away Akane… Anyway, Dr. Shimada asked if you could bring the records to his office. He said he couldn't come down so you just have to deliver it personally."

"Oh, come on. Do I really have to? Can he just get this later or something…"

"Ah… ah," shaking her head, "You have to do it. Besides, it would give you a little exercise. Hahaha!" Minami said before living the counter.

Akane delivered the records to Dr. Shimada's office. When she was done, she took a little detour on the hallway thus making her pass to the hospital ward. She had not been able to visit there for weeks because she was occupied with the pediatric department. She was glad to pass by in there because she had missed the place. It was, after all, her first assigned place.

As she was on her way, she came across a room, which was very quiet, intriguingly quiet. She found herself moving towards it, as if something or someone was calling her and pushing her to go inside. She was already at the door when the nurse came forward.

"Akane, what are you doing here? Aren't you volunteering in the pediatrics department?" the nurse said.

"I am. I just delivered some records to Dr. Shimada."

"And you just happened to come here?"

"Well, yes?"

"Don't kid around, Akane. I know you wanted to see him."

"See who, Michiko? I really did just pass by. Besides I miss the place."

"Oh, come on. I know you wanted to see Mr. Saotome. That's everyone wants to do why they came here. Come now and see him. He's really handsome you know," Michiko said then grabbing her arm and dragging her to a bed.

Akane could not think after the mention of Saotome. She could not even move herself. "Was it my imagination or did Michiko really mentioned the name Saotome," she thought. All her worries were confirmed when she saw the man lying in front of him.

There he was calmly sleeping on his bed, not a care about the world. The jerk who could not stay put in one place for just a second was now glued into this bed in this boring room.

Akane stood there for a few seconds breathing in the site of him. She thought that she had already forgotten him but seeing him had brought all those feelings again.

"Why does it had to be him? Why does he have the same effect on me even after seven years?" Akane asked herself silently as she stood there looking intently on his face.

"Isn't he gorgeous? Too bad he's already taken… well, technically not really taken since you know what had happened to his wife but his heart…," Michiko did not finish her sentence for half way of it, Akane had left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unsettled**

**Chapter 5**

"It couldn't be him. I'm just dreaming about this whole thing… When I wake up, Ranma would not be on this hospital. He will be somewhere else other than here," Akane murmured as she went her way to the elevator.

She had run off after she saw Ranma. She didn't know what to feel. Before, she hated him for what he did to her. She did not want to see him ever again. But as she stood there looking at him, seeing what had happened to him, all her anger dissipated. It had melted away and turned into concern. She did not want him to be like this though she had wished before that Kami would punish him for all the pain he gave to her but this was too much.

"Minami, did you know that the guy that had been in that car accident with his wife is named Ranma Saotome?" Akane inquired.

"Well, yes. Didn't I mention it to you? Or probably I didn't, I'm not really good with names. Why did you asked?"

"Oh, nothing," Akane answered. As she said it, everything she had hoped to be just a dream was now real.

"By the way, Dr. Shimada said thanks. I think he likes you."

"Huh?!? NO! Of course not," Akane said as she shook her head to regain her mind back to reality. Minami saw this and thought of it as her disapproval to the man.

"Why wouldn't you like Dr. Shimada? He is handsome, successful and charming. He's a total catch, Akane."

With a sigh, Akane left Minami and went to the garden of the hospital. She couldn't take Minami teasing her with Dr. Shimada. There's also that problem she has with Ranma. Didn't she hate the guy but why did she felt something. At first, she wanted to scream at him, shook him so that he would hear her every word and he would feel the pain. But knowing that whatever she would do, Ranma would not wake up, she felt so ashamed with herself. Then seeing how he looks, the changes in him, she just wanted to caress his face and touch him for real.

For the rest of the day, Akane did what she normally does. She did not return to the ward to see Ranma again. She needs to think first before she does anything that may change something or change her whole life.

For the next two days, Akane contemplated. She dealt with every emotion she felt for Ranma: anger, hurt, pity, joy and love. Those emotions had clouded her judgments for the past days but after dealing with each one, Akane felt relief.

"So what if Ranma did hurt me or if he didn't care… those things are in the past and I should leave it there. Now, Ranma needs a friend and I can be that friend," Akane thought as she found herself going to Ranma's room. It's her excuse to be there for him at the time of his life where everything had gone wrong. She did not want to be an additional burden for him so she chose to be his support for the mean time.

Days passed and Akane had continued on taking care of him. She had asked to be transfer there so that she could watch over him and see his progress. For the first few days, his condition was stagnant but as the days went by, he had progress a little. His wounds had turned into scars and later turned into blemishes. There were still a few which were noticeable but it was all right.

When Akane was not in the hospital or at the dojo teaching, she would be found in the City's library where she looked for a cure for Ranma. It was not like Nannichuan, which she needs to read ancient texts. Ranma had already been cured with his curse; she found it out when she accidentally knocked off the glass of water into him. He did not change into his girl form instead, he was still the Ranma he was except he was wet. This time Akane mostly read about comatose patient and what are the chances that they would wake up. When she got the time, she would read. She even surfed the internet for it.

She learned that in cases such as Ranma, a lesser percentage of a comatose patient would wake up without any complications. Though there were patients who did survived but there were a lot who didn't. In some cases, the patients would wake up but due to the accidents, he/she may have amnesia or even worse brain damage.

Akane just wished that it wouldn't happen to Ranma. That he may survive all of this unscratched. Though she still haven't forgiven him for what he did, she isn't mean enough to be so heartless.

For the next few weeks, everything went well with Akane. After teaching at the dojo, she would came running down to the hospital to attend to the other patients needs. Then when she had a time, she talks to him about what she had been doing. She would talked about the dojo, Ryoga, her students, Kasumi, Nabiki and anything that she could think of as a topic except her feelings and what happened after he left. It's hard for her to open up to that subject especially when she still doesn't know what's the reason behind his sudden departure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unsettled**

**Chapter 6**

"Damn you, Ranma Saotome," she shouted as she came moving forward to his bed.

"Are you just going to lay there forever?" she added with a huge sigh after her statement.

She had woken up at the wrong side of the bed that day. At first, she did not know why she felt so irritated but then as she looked at the calendar, it was the day that Ranma left. Once every year, she would feel so rejected and it would fall on this date, June 28.

"Coward!" she muttered as she took his bed sheets and changes it with another one. "Go sleep, for all I care. Isn't that what you're good at, running away from your problems," she added.

"Don't you get tired, Ranma? If you want to give up then don't breath anymore, can't you see you're just hurting all of us, she angrily stated. Then slowly a tear went its way down her cheek. "You are keeping us hanging, Ranma. Making us wait for you," she said before wiping away the tear.

She continued with her work but she refrained from talking to him that day. She shouldn't have said those words, because it will just make things worst.

She departed from the hospital with a heavy heart. Her guilt was getting heavier as she went a step closer to her house. It would be a long night for her, a very long night.

Her bed was cozy and warm but the thought of it doesn't make her sleep. She could just stare on it from the chair across it. Her mind was still wondering about what had transpired earlier in the hospital. Her conscience kept on haunting her.

"What if, tomorrow, Ranma would no longer breathe. It will be all my fault… Oh, Kami, please don't let it happen," she muttered as she came running to her dresser to dress up and leave.

After a couple of minutes, she was already standing at their doorstep waiting for the cab that she called earlier. She might as well go directly to the person involved than prolong her misery. She could not sleep, not until she would be assured that when she'll return tomorrow, Ranma would be there lying on his bed. If she had to sleep on Ranma's side, she would, just to make sure that he's fine.

She thanked the hospital guard for letting her in. If she wasn't a volunteer in that hospital it would be harder for her to get inside especially at this hour.

The halls were awfully quiet and just the breathing apparatus can be heard. The city had been peaceful for there were no emergencies; the doctors would have their good night sleep.

Akane abruptly stopped and slowly turned the knob of the door. She knew the place like the back of her head after all; she had been coming back and forth in this place for three months. Then she counted "one, two, three," before she found the forth bed where Ranma lies.

She did not come to his side immediately instead she had watched him from where she is.

"He does look handsome," Akane thought as she intently stared on his face.

Ranma had changed a lot. From his boyish features, he has rough edges and finely sculptured face now. He had always been proud of his looks, now it had become so apparent. She noted also, why nurses have come out their way to have a glimpse of him. Before she thought it was his intriguing story that made them come, now, she knows why because she would do the same just to see him.

"Oww…. Why am I doing this? Why am I thinking like that?... Aren't you the Ranma that I hated so much?" she said loudly with a smile creeping on her lips.

"You've always brings out the best and worst in me, Ranma. Earlier today, you made me really angry about what you did in the past, now just by sleeping there you make me do things I've swore not to do again. You made me smile and made me forget how angry I am to you," she continued as she went closer to him.

Akane tucked him nicely to keep him from getting cold and she hesitantly stroked his forehead. The instant she felt his flesh with her, made her heart skipped a beat and sent a weird sensation to her spine. It took her quite a while before getting used to with this new feeling.

Then out of nowhere, a question just came out on her mind.

"Do you love her, Ranma?" she asked sadly. "What a stupid question? Of course, you do. You've married her for goodness sake… the only thing you did with her and not with me…," She continued as she let out a huge sigh.

"I wish I've met her so I can congratulate her for having you," Akane added as she looked at Ranma straight in the face as if he would answer her any moment. But she knew he can't and she has to wait for that time when he would actually answer all the questions that she had kept for a long a time.

She moved away to compose herself. As she does so, a lone tear escaped from her eyes. She had been holding the tears a while ago. But she was unsuccessful because in that lone tear lies everything: her pains, her worries, her regrets, her anger and her love.

"Oyasumi, Ranma-kun," She said before leaving the room.

Akane had gone home immediately but was still unable to sleep. She kept on thinking about Ranma and how they were. Remembering the past was painful but doing so for Akane made her feel strong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unsettled**

**Chapter 7 **

He was running on a never-ending hallway with its walls and ceiling painted in white. When he would reached the door at what he thinks was the end of it, the door would be then connected to another hall.

"Hitomi!" Ranma shouted out but there was no answer and only his echo resounding. He was getting frustrated by every minute he spend running along the hall. The cramps and muscle pains, were signaling that he needs to stop and take a rest. However, stubborn as Ranma is, he continued even with a bruised foot. There were times when his body could no longer go on but still he would not give up because Ranma Saotome never gives up even if it looks so impossible to be done.

"Hitomi, wait… Please," he begged as he saw a figure of a woman just a couple of meters away from him. Running towards her, he tried reaching for her hand but when it looks like he's going to reach her, the woman would disappear.

"Damn!" Ranma muttered as he clenched his hand into a fist. She was able to escape from his grasp again. He tried for several attempts but like the first time, he failed.

Then one time, Ranma did what he thought was the best thing to do which was to stop reaching for her. If this was really his Hitomi playing a trick on him then she will know that he had enough because he would no longer participated in her game. So when she appeared again, Ranma just stood his ground and watched her. Realizing that the game was now coming to its end, Hitomi smiling naughtily came to her husband and hugged him tightly. All his annoyance with her just disappeared after having her embraced him. Ranma had always felt so at ease, so peaceful and secure when she is with him.

They held hands as they walked the hallway of unknown. Silence enveloped the two but with it, they felt contentment. The security with each other's presence is enough for them that talking had become useless. It had always been like that with them, that words don't matter much but their actions does. They know and understand each other so much that their eyes do the talking. Ranma doesn't need a psychic to understand her because he could read her every move. And Ranma doesn't have to hide his next move because it is not a fight that he needs to win. They were like dancing waltz, each just have to sway with the music and let their body move freely.

They have been walking for a long time and still their hands were entwined with each other until they stopped in front of a door. It was just an ordinary door with its frame built in a fine wood and its knob was silver.

"Ranma?" Hitomi said as she beamed a smile to him.

"Huh?!?"

"I love you!" she said sincerely. Then she came up to him and kissed him passionately.

Ranma was shocked with his wife's sudden action but he did not show it besides he sometimes wants her to be aggressive with him. A couple of minutes later, Ranma returned her kisses by showering her with more kisses. When they stopped, both were grasping for air. Hitomi was the first one to speak.

"Ranma, this is where we should separate."

"What do you mean?"

"Take care of yourself and remember that I love you."

"Where are you going? Why are you saying this?" Ranma said, getting really annoyed with all her talk.

"Trust me," with that, Hitomi kissed his cheek lovingly and entered through the door. As she opened it, a blinding light came through it thus hurting Ranma's pupils.

"No! Hitomi, please don't go," he shouted but his words had just died in the room. He was alone again.

In an instant Hitomi vanished and Ranma was left to wander in the halls of no end. There was no point of walking around because he would eventually end up being tired and alone in that same place.

"Oyasumi, Ranma-kun."

"Who said that? Hitomi? Is that you?" Ranma asked. He searched where the voice had come from but there was none, he was all alone. Things have been like that ever since Hitomi left. A voice would be heard but there was no one.

"Ranma, I'm sorry if I'm not going to be here tomorrow. Kasumi's son, Keisuke is going to be turning three tomorrow and I can't miss that. Don't worry I'll come by in the evening and I'll bring you some ice cream. I know how you love ice cream."

"The party was great. The children had fun especially Keisuke. Everyone was there… Nabiki, Kuno, Ryoga, Ukyou and a lot more. You should have been there. You'll enjoy it and you'll love Keisuke…."

"I've seen Aunty earlier today. She is rather looking horrible everyday, Ranma. I think she's really lonely… but don't worry I'll help her cheer up."

"My students were getting better in Martial Arts. I'm thinking of teaching them the kata that you've thought me before. I know it's a bit complicated but I think they can do it."

The voice would go on and on everyday. At first, Ranma thought that he was just being delusional in believing that it was the voice of Akane but as every story had been told, he realized it really belonged to her. Then he didn't felt alone again because Akane was there for him. He would walk for the whole time while listening to Akane's voice and sometimes he would respond to it.

"Ranma, why do you always pick a fight with Ryoga before? He is really a nice guy, you know. He's been helping me with the dojo ever since what happened. Sometimes he would just disappeared but he could always find his way back to the dojo, even though he is poor in direction. He always returns…"

"Why wouldn't I? Pig boy wants to steal you away from me. And Akane he's not really all good like you think he is because he's…," Ranma said but his last words died down on his lips as he wasn't able to talk properly because Akane's voice was slowly fading.

"Hey, Akane. Don't stop. I wanna hear you talk, tell a story or something. Don't worry, I won't say mean things about Ryoga again if that's what you want, but just please don't stop talking…," Ranma pleaded as if Akane could actually hear him. The voice became clear again and Ranma kept his word. He never did say bad things to any of the person Akane mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

I'm really grateful for those who have reviewed my work. This was my first fanfiction and I'm really touched with your positive response. Please keep on reviewing my work.

I'm finished with chapter 12 and I've got 3 or 4 more chapters to go. I've already visualized the ending of it but I could not put it into writing yet. Though I can assure all of you that I can finish it by the end of this month or next month, I just don't know when I can post it. But don't worry I will try my best to post the rest of the chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unsettled**

**Chapter 8**

Akane had already left the hospital and she bid her goodbye to Ranma. A figure of a man with a bandanna was watching her as she left the premises of the hospital. Immediately the man sought Ranma's room and it took him two hours to find him.

"Long time no see, Saotome," The man said as he went his way towards the sleeping figure.

"How pathetic? You used to claim that you're the Greatest Martial Artist but look at you now, tied into this bed," he added.

"This is so low, Saotome. The lowest you've ever done even lower than the day you pretended to be my sister or the day you left Akane…," he whispered into his ears. "Damn, you're making her hope again…. Then you're just going to leave her just like you always did," he spoke with disgust.

Then silence came and when he spoke again, it was full of hatred against the man lying on the bed.

"How could you be so insensitive?" the man shouted with anguish and as he turned into the wall, he slammed his fist in it while muttering "Shu shu Hokoudan!" A huge hole was created after what he did. The patients next door looked at the man with pure shocked as they saw how he had wrecked a five inches thick wall.

The embarrassed man left instantly but before he did, he said, "She's mine, Saotome. You had your chance but you gave it up. I won't let you hurt her again," then he scampered off.

"She's mine, Saotome. You had your chance but you gave it up. I won't let you hurt her again."

Ranma heard him clearly. He knew that voice, it was from his old rival, Ryoga.

"What is he talking about? Hurt her? She hurt me not the other way around. And why is Ryoga saying this? Akane was already his, that's why I left, to make them both happy." Ranma asked but each question has no answer but only more questions. He felt his head ache from all of it and when he couldn't take it anymore, he let out a shout with all his strength in it thus making himself physically drain. The last thing he knew, he fell into the ground.

Ranma woke up in a comfortable bed. His eyes were quite disoriented and the lights were hurting them. He wanted to move his arms but they felt so strange that he could not control them properly and they felt so heavy as if he was trying to move a boulder. He tried speaking but only grumbling was heard.

For a couple of minutes he tried everything but it were all in vain. His body was so out of control that he could not even lift his arm right. He felt like an old machine with all its parts being rusty and malfunctioning.

He calmed himself first before making the next move. His eyes have been able to adjust to the light so in a few minutes he could see everything clearly. He knew he was in a hospital because of the equipment and there were other patients around him. Then a thought sink in to him that if he was in the hospital then there must be some nurse or hospital personnel that attend to them. So he gathered all his strength to shout so he could get the nurse's attention.

With a huge intake of air, he blew the words 'Help!' twice. But there was no one who came so he tried for the third time and this one was louder than the other two.

"HELP!?!" he shouted out. His voice sounding so alien to him but he could not care about it for now because what he needed was to get help from anyone.

The nurse had heard the noise and immediately came to check who was causing a commotion, then she saw Ranma desperately trying to get control over his body but all he could do was move his fingers and make some babbling sounds.

It took two days for Akane to return to the hospital. Ryoga had once again disappeared and it left her to take over his classes. When she was done, she was worn out that she wasn't able to come to her volunteer work.

"Ohayou, Michiko!" she greeted as she entered the room.

"Ohayou, Akane!" Michiko replied.

"I'm just going to check on them before I go changing their bed, will that be all right?" she asked but not really bothering to know the answer. It was just her excuse so that she could check up on Ranma.

Michiko said something about waking up but Akane did not make an effort to know who it was. She went directly and checked the patients one by one. Minutes later, Akane was running towards Michiko asking her about a particular patients.

"Where is he, Michiko?" she asked worriedly.

"Who?"

"Ranma! The guy on the fourth bed. Where is he?" Akane asked clearly and desperately.

"Oh, him. He woke up yesterday. He was transferred to another room where he could take his therapy. Didn't you hear me earlier?"

Akane was relieved to know that Ranma had woken up. She thought that he had died or something but thank goodness, he was alive. She was so happy about the news that she came running to the hospital desk to know where he is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you so much for the reviews, I really like reading them. You can send more if you like. I've been busy with the last two chapters of the story which made the delay in posting chapter 9 and 10. The next three chapters are done and I just need to encode them in my computer because I've written them on my writing notebook. Maybe for two or three days, I'll be able to post them. Send more reviews and enjoy reading….

**Unsettled**

**Chapter 9**

Room 202

There she was standing in front of his door and just a few steps away from him. But the mere thought of it, Akane could not move her feet and she felt so weak inside.

She hated him. He jilted her at their wedding. He caused her so much pain and he broke her heart. She even cursed him for that. However, after all that, Akane was standing in front of his room and she was overjoyed to know that he was all right and had already woken up.

She was about to turn the knob when she heard someone called her name.

"Akane…," Ranma said as he had been shocked to see her, looking so nervous.

As Akane turned to face him, she couldn't contained the tears that had long been anxious to fall from her eyes. She ran towards him and gave him a tight embrace; full of emotion.

Ranma was in a wheelchair then because he could not fully take control over his feet which made Akane's embrace a little uncomfortable because she had to kneel down for him.

"This feels so good," Ranma thought as he was mesmerized by Akane's embrace. And as he looked at her tear-stricken face, he felt so blessed to be reunited with her after such a long time.

The day before, Ranma was hopeless. Hitomi was gone and somehow he felt responsible for it. The moment they have informed him about what happened, he wanted to die. He blamed himself for not checking on Hitomi's seatbelt. There were a lot of things that he should have done to prevent it from happening but he didn't do any of it. Later that day, he had wished that it was him who died and not Hitomi, not his Hitomi.

However, seeing the look on Akane's face and the warm embrace that Akane offered, Ranma was grateful to be alive. But that feeling was like a double edge sword for in the other side of it, he felt guilty for betraying Hitomi. They have not yet reached a year on their wedding and there he was with Akane. That realization made him go back to reality and see what their position was.

"What? The tomboy misses the jerk?" he said with laughter in his eyes. But he never meant what he said. The tomboy had long been gone and was replaced by this beautiful woman in front of him. She had turned to be the woman that everyone expected her to be: simple yet beautiful, tough yet compassionate, stubborn yet docile. She is every man's dream that's why men have always gone 'loco' over her.

He wiped away the tears with his thumb and with every brushing of their skin, a weird sensation would run to his spine. It was a longing that had been lurking inside of both of them: a yearning to touch each other.

"Damn, I still love her," He heard his heart spoke but not too loud for Akane to hear. He never stopped loving her even when Hitomi came into his life. She knew that right from the very start but she never cared having a rival on Ranma's heart.

This was also the reason why Ranma never want to see Akane again. For seven years, he had avoided her, tried to toughen himself for this moment but just the sight of her, crying. Ranma had already lost himself with her.

"I'm not a tomboy," Akane said as she stood up and wiped away the remaining tears. Her eyes were glistening with happiness and laughter.

"I know," suddenly he became so serious.

Akane was a little surprised with this new Ranma. This one was more serious, more mature and more vocal than the old Ranma. The old Ranma would not be caught this serious with conversations like this, but this new Ranma, he is at ease with talking and he takes each word thoughtfully. Not only that had changed in Ranma but also his aura and his looks had changed. His aura was more calm and flowing. His looks had become so obvious. He was more mature yet there was a certain look in him that makes him so boyish at the same time. His pigtail was gone giving the implication of his maturity. His smile was the same boyish grin. However, his eyes had changed a lot. It was still blue like the ocean but it was hard and very reserved. Before she could see his emotions reflected in his eyes like a flash of anger or a sparkle or a glint of happiness like the one earlier but as she face him, those emotions were easily been kept aside just like how fast it appeared.

"I'm glad you're fine," She said as she led the wheelchair towards the room.

"So am I," Ranma muttered and trying desperately to suppress his happiness.

They entered the room with silence. Ranma's mother together with the Morisaki's were waiting for Ranma with excitement. They have been surprised on how fast Ranma's recovery was and thankful at the same time because there was no other complications that had come up.

Akane did not stay long because she felt like an outcast in the room. For in a matter of seconds they entered, visitors have kept on coming until the room was almost full of people. Each was happy to see him alive.

Deciding to visit him later, Akane returned to her work. Everything went well for her that day, well, too well actually because Ranma was now awake.

_Flashback…_

"_Hi!" the girl said as she stole a glance on the guy sitting next to her. He seemed to be in deep thoughts that he did not notice her._

"_Is this the bus to Shibuya?" she asked._

"_I don't know," the guy answered looking through her then returned to what he was thinking._

"_Good looking but very snobbish," she thought. But as she looked at him again, she saw a tear rolled down his cheeks. It melted her heart for she hadn't known any boy who would cry. And as fast as the tears fell, the guy quickly wiped it away._

"_Great evening, isn't it? There are a lot of stars in the sky and the moon is very bright… Quite romantic, isn't it?" she said trying to build a conversation between them and also some sort of a diversion so that the guy wouldn't be embarrassed after what she saw. However, her effort fell on deaf ears because there was no response from him._

"_My boyfriend broke up with me today. He said the distance between us were too far and that long distance relationships just doesn't work. What a total jerk…," she continued. "But I have no choice, I can't force myself to someone, right? It wouldn't be fair for both of us."_

_Ranma looked up to her as she opened up to him. Somehow, he understood her pain yet there was a little discomfort building up inside of him for even after what she revealed, she was still a stranger._

"_So what's your story?" she asked as she found him staring on her._

"_I don't have any," Ranma said as he bowed his head again._

"_There must be something. Everyone has a story even this bench we're sitting on has its story to tell. So spill it out. Besides I told you mine so you better tell yours."_

"_I didn't know I was bound to do that. Furthermore, I didn't ask you to, you spoke on your own," he said trying to detached himself with the persistent girl._

"_Fine!" she spat._

_Then came a long silence between the two. Ranma was intently minding his own thoughts when he was interrupted._

"_It's UNFAIR!" the girl shouted loudly disturbing the silence of the night. Then she went into a hysterical laugh._

"_Oh, damn it. I'm stuck with another weirdo," Ranma thought as he had seen what the girl did. At first, she looked so normal to Ranma. She was blonde and has a long wavy hair. Clad in a jeans and a shirt that has a tagged of "Señorita" in front. She is around his age or maybe a bit younger. What she did made Ranma realized that she might be a little lunatic after all. He stared at her for quite a while until she stopped laughing._

"_What? Haven't tried shouting before? It really feels good you know. Releases all those stresses and bad vibrations," she explained._

_Ranma didn't mind her and he just kept on thinking._

"_Maybe that's why your girlfriend dumped you because you're no fun," she stated as she continued to shout._

_Ranma hearing her comment immediately stood up and began shouting "Life Sucks! It's Unfair!" she looked up at him then joined with him._

_After a few minutes when the houses have turned on their lights because of the disturbance they've heard, the two teenagers immediately ran to the next bus station. They arrived there grasping for air and both were tired after they ran almost three kilometers_

"_You're getting better," she complimented in between gaps of air._

"_And you're a little imp," he said with a grin on his face._

_The grin on his face was contagious and a few seconds later both were grinning evilly with each other._

"_I'm Hitomi," she said then extending her hand._

"_Ranma," he said shaking her hand before bowing._

"_Pure Japanese?"_

"_Yep. And you're not?"_

"_Obviously!" she said as she threw her hair lightly._

"_So are you going to tell me your story now?" she inquired not letting Ranma to speak._

"_Why do you wanna know?"_

"_Because I think you needed someone to talk to."_

"_Really? I'm that obvious."_

"_Not really…," she said and giving him a warm smile._

_End of Flashback…_

Ranma was returned to reality when he heard the door opened. He didn't notice that he was drifting away as he was standing by the window watching the wooden bench in the garden. The memory of it made him smile as he also remembered when she revealed to him a few years later that she had just made up that story for him. She has no boyfriend because her parents didn't allow her which made the whole thing hilarious because he fell for her white lies. At that thought, he realized how he really missed her that whenever he was left alone, his thoughts would drift back unto her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unsettled**

**Chapter 10**

"I've talked to Dr. Tanaka and he said you're doing good. Maybe next week they will release you from here," Nodoka said as she placed the groceries on the mini table. She looked at Ranma and she understands his pain and longing.

"I don't want to go back to Osaka," he stated not even inquiring if Nodoka would bring him there or not.

"If that's what you want then. You're going to stay with me?" she asked.

"No! I'll live on my own," he answered firmly.

Nodoka could no longer protest. She knew her son had already decided and once he did, it can no longer be changed. Just like seven years ago…

_Flashback.._

"_I'm sorry, Akane," Ranma said as he walked away from the aisle leaving a stunned Akane._

_Nodoka had never anticipated this thing to happen. She would have expected his ex-fiancees to do something to stop this wedding but not his own son. He wanted this to happen; he wished for it. But he was the one who turned around from his wishes._

_She ran after Ranma to know his reasons, to understand why he's doing this. She caught him in his bedroom, packing his things._

"_Where are you going?" Nodoka angrily asked._

"_I'm leaving…," he answered then continued packing his things._

"_I thought you love her, Ranma."_

"_I do."_

"_Then why did you do this? You've left her in the altar and made her looked like a fool, Ranma."_

"_I didn't mean to."_

"_What's wrong with you, son. You've crushed the poor girl's heart."_

"_It wasn't supposed to be like that… I was going to tell her about it the moment I came home but everything happened so quickly and the minute I knew it, I was already standing in front of the altar. I did want to push it through but I don't want her to commit the biggest mistake of her life."_

"_What mistake is it? Marrying you?"_

"_Yes. Marrying me would be Akane's greatest mistake because she doesn't love me."_

"_Did she tell you?"_

"_No!"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Because I know. Don't ask me how, I just know," he said ending the conversation._

_Ranma left immediately and the Saotome family soon followed him. He never mentioned any of it ever again. Nodoka, though still confused and felt sorry for what her son did, no longer bother Ranma for what happened. She knew it was wrong but she could not tell him off because she was afraid of losing him again._

_End of Flashback…_

"Aunty, are you feeling fine?" Akane asked worriedly, noticing how fatigued she was.

Indeed, Nodoka had been tired. Ever since the accident she wasn't able to have a good night sleep. When Ranma woke up, she got more exhausted because she had to attend to every little thing Ranma needs and also with his therapy.

"I'm feeling fine. I just need to have some fresh air then I'll be back with my normal self," Nodoka said trying to hide her exhaustion.

"Ok… Just don't overdo it. Ranma is already lonely losing his wife, I don't want to see him get lonelier because of you."

"Akane, I'm not worried about that. I know you'll take care of him," the older woman said as she placed her hand to the younger one.

The days in the hospital have become something like that. Nodoka was always there to assist him with his therapy. Akane would come and help him and sometimes they talked for hours up until Akane has to leave. He was enjoying her company everyday and everyday he felt guilty for betraying Hitomi. When Akane would leave, he would returned to sulking and being aloof to everyone. Even when friends visit him, they don't cheer him up the way Akane's presence does.

The day before Ranma would be release, Akane and he were talking in the hospital's garden.

"Ranma, what are your plans after your therapy?" she innocently asked.

"I'm going to Yokohama. I'm going to work there," he said sounding so sure about it.

"Yokohama? That's not really far from here. Why there? Don't you want to go back to Osaka?"

"NO! It's too painful to go back there for now."

"I see…"

Then silence enveloped the two. For a several minutes, the quietness between them made each uncomfortable but they just stood there ground and waited for each other to take action. Akane was the first one to break the peace.

"Do you miss her, I mean, do you miss Hitomi?" she suddenly asked.

Ranma looked at her and smiled at that. They are too different and yet at times like this he felt like they were the same person. It was funny to hear from her the exact question Hitomi asked him way back when they were together.

Akane was waiting for him to answer but it seemed that Ranma could not. "You don't have to answer it. It was after all a stupid question," she said.

"A lot… I miss her a lot," he said with a heavy sigh. He really did missed her but every time Akane was with him the emptiness that he feels would disappear. That is why he needed to get away from her.

"Did you loved me even just a little, Ranma?"

Ranma was taken aback with the sudden change of topic. He knew she would asked something about the past but he did not expect that question. Somehow it was too bold for her to do that.

"Stupid me…. I already know the answer so don't bother to answer it. I better go now," Akane said then hastily ran away from him. She had some hint on the answer of Ranma as she could see it on his face and it would probably be a big 'No' or 'a little' , after all she wasn't the woman he chose to marry yet in some way she wanted to hear it from his very own lips. She wanted to know because for all these years Akane was second guessing his reasons.

Ranma's hand immediately caught her wrist and he held it tightly making Akane face him. She was reluctant to face him but she had no choice but to look at him.

"You wanna know the truth, Akane? Do you?" he asked but not really waiting for her to answer him.

"I love you more than anything in the world… even Hitomi knows that but she didn't care if I love her less or more. She just wants to love me. And it wounds my heart to know that she should be the one I should love infinitely but I can't because I've already gave it to you," he said earnestly.

Akane could not react to it. The words of Ranma just kept on ringing on her head. "He loves me. He loves me. He LOVES ME!" she thought but as she grasp the whole thing, she felt her anger rising.

"Damn you, Ranma Saotome! How can you say that you love me when you jilted me in the altar. When you left me for seven years with no explanations just the words 'I'm sorry'. How dare you?"

"Because I have to let you go. And… you don't love me…"

"I don't love you? Why did I go through with the engagement and wedding, if I didn't care? Why would I?"

"Because of duty, of obligation… because your father's honor is at stake. Isn't that the truth, Akane?" he argued.

"Stupid! What a stupid answer. Do you think so shallow of me to believe that I would actually marry you because of those things? How can you be so stupid? Why would you believe that I'm just going to marry you because of those things?"

"Because there's nothing more that I can believe into. You've always been protesting about our engagement and yet you've gone through with it because of your father. After thinking about it, weighing things out, I've realized a lot of things."

"Realized what, Saotome? Realized that you're a coward and you can't go through with the wedding because you'll lose your other fiancées and you'll going to be stuck with a macho-chick tomboy who doesn't even know how to cook. Have you also considered that I'm not the only one who have protested about our engagement? You weren't really jumping up and down either but you still go on with it. And that's because you love me? Is that how you love, Ranma? Hurting the people you love?!?" Akane blurted out with all those emotions she had kept for all those years.

"I did it because I thought, no, I know you love Ryoga," that was the only reason Ranma has. Seven years ago, it was so believable that he was convinced with it but as he was talking to Akane, he realized what a big mistake he had done.

"You thought? When did you become me? Oh, Kami… I can't continue this…," she said as she was about to burst another batch of tears. She tried desperately to get loose from Ranma's grip but it was useless. Ranma wasn't going to let her go, not without talking about what had happened.

"No, I wont let you go. Its better to let everything in the open so that…"

Akane had already intervened not letting Ranma to finish what he was saying.

"And what Ranma? To realized that you've made a mistake because you never trusted me. Because you are so self-centered that instead of confronting me about my feelings, you chose to save face without knowing how I felt. You chose to runaway from all of it because you're afraid to know the truth… Thank God, I didn't marry you because I would have been stuck with a coward," she said as she once more tried to escape from him. This was too much for Akane. She had dreamt about this confrontation but she never thought that it would be this painful to relive the past.

"What about the kiss, Akane? I admit that I might be wrong about some things but I was never wrong when I saw you kissed Ryoga. The moment I saw you kissed him, you've broke my heart into pieces. Then I convinced myself that we are not meant to be because seeing you with him made me think that maybe you belong to him," Ranma said gravely. He was serious and he meant everything but his eyes were still devoid of any emotion.

"What kiss?" Akane immediately asked, as she was confused of it.

"Don't act as if you don't remember. I know you do… because I can still do remember it as if it was just yesterday."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

Glad to be back everyone. Sorry for the delay of the other chapters, my computer had chosen the time to go berserk so I indeed up typing them again (Thank God I have a copy of it on my notebook). And I'm pretty busy with other Ranma Fanfiction. I really like this one. I will post it sometime after my computer is repair.

**Chapter 11**

_Flashback…_

"_I hope nothing would do something bad tomorrow because of this wedding would not push through again then it leaves me no choice but to elope with Akane… hahaha… as if that tomboy would agree to elope with me….," Ranma happily said to himself._

_Tomorrow would be a big day for Ranma and Akane. It's going to be their wedding, second wedding attempt actually. The first one had failed because of his fiancées but this time he would not let them do it again. This time he wanted the wedding to push through because this time he was sure about his feelings. He knew he love Akane and he wanted her to be his wife._

_He was balancing himself on the fence when he saw Ryoga turning to the alley. He was feeling exhilarating that day so when he saw Ryoga, he immediately followed him so he could pick a fight with him._

_He caught up with him in the park and as he was about to come close, he noticed Akane with Ryoga. They were intently in deep conversation but he could not hear what they were talking about. Ryoga made a sudden plea and then bowed his head, which was then blushing. Akane said something and after a few minutes, she burst into tears. She was crying and Ranma was on verge of stepping forward and punching Ryoga hard. He was about to do that when the unexpected thing happened, Akane came up to Ryoga and embraced him tightly. From Ranma's view it was very intimate that he felt jealous. Then Akane raise her head a few inches to Ryoga's face. Ranma did not look anymore. He knew what she was about to do and he doesn't need a psychic to do that. Then at the very moment, Ranma turned around and quickly fled away from the place, away from everything, to escape and think that he had never seen that happened._

_End of Flashback…_

"A day before our wedding… You kissed Ryoga," Ranma said plainly.

"It meant nothing, Ranma," she said.

"Nothing? How can it be nothing to you when it was so intimate? You have no reason to do that, you were not poison nor cursed by Shampoo. You did it on your own. And you have to do it a day before our wedding," he said raising his voice one level higher. It was apparent that Ranma was hurt and jealous about it.

"Is that why you left me in the altar? Because of a one stupid friendly kiss."

"Friendly kiss? There was nothing friendly about it. From what I saw, you two looked like lovers sneaking from the rest of the world."

"Have you heard everything I said Ranma? Because if you've heard me at that moment you won't think that way."

"No! I don't need to because your actions were enough to give me a clearer picture of what's going on."

"That's the problem with you, Ranma. You're too judgmental. You don't even know the truth and you've already got a say on it."

"Let's not argue anymore, Akane. I'm tired. If you don't want to explain then be it. I just want you to know that what happened seven years ago was not entirely my fault. You forced me to commit that mistake," Ranma said as he turned his back on her and started walking away.

"Yeah, blame it on me, Ranma. It was my fault that you are so narrow-minded that you would think I would do something like that," she shouted but Ranma never stop walking. He continued as if he did not hear her.

Akane ran in front of Ranma to halt him from walking. She wouldn't let him go, not when he doesn't know everything that had happened.

_Flash back…_

"_Do you love him, Akane?" Ryoga asked._

_Akane was taken aback with the sudden change of topic. They were talking about his journey then all of a sudden Ryoga just asked a very serious question._

"_If you'll only doing it because of duty then you won't be happy with him. So if you really don't love him tell me when we still have time to get you out of it. I'll help you," he added with each words carefully thought._

_She was touched of Ryoga's protectiveness but she had to stop him then. She can't let him think that she's only doing it for duty because she's not. She loves Ranma even though he's an insensitive jerk._

"_He doesn't deserve you, Akane. Ranma have always made you cry," Ryoga continued since he got no reaction from Akane. But his last statement made Akane more silent. "I love you, Akane," he shyly confessed to her. It took all his will power to do that, to tell her. And now, he was just waiting for her to either accept it or reject it._

_Akane just looked at him for a few seconds, still unable to speak after his sudden revelation. She was observing him intently and scrutinizing how serious his words were. With that Ryoga blushed furiously that he could feel his body temperature rising and the color of his head beginning to be like the color of a ripe tomato. But all his waiting had come to an end when Akane spoke._

"_I'm very honored to be the center of your affection because you're such a great man. And as much as I want to return it, I can't because my heart already belongs to Ranma. I'm so sorry because I know I have not been very clear about how I felt but I thought that…," Akane explained with each word she cautiously chose to lessen the pain but she did not finish it because Ryoga had already interrupted her._

"_Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything. I was the one at fault."_

"_No. You can't choose the person you love so don't blame yourself. It was all mine because I always confided with you when it comes to Ranma. I should have never done that."_

"_No, Akane it was mine. I knew you were engaged but I kept on hoping that you would break the engagement and choose the one you love. I have never expected that you would eventually fall in love with him."_

"_Yeah, I never expected to fall for him. It just happened and when I realized what was happening, it was too late. Each time I try to hate him I would only end up falling deeper in love with him… but if you would like to know, if I had not met Ranma I would have fallen for you," Akane said then laugh at her last statement. It was indeed true because she would have fallen with him if not for Ranma whom she had met first._

_As she watched Ryoga in front of her, made her realized what a fool she is. Here is a man: who had endured the pain of rejection just to tell her how he feels about her, who is willing to take care of her and protect her and who would rescue her in what he thought was a great mistake of her life so that she could be happy. But she just rejected him because of Ranma. The man who can fight dragons, monsters and other living creatures that post as a threat to everyone he cares, who can jump from one roof to another without breaking a sweat and the man who had four fiancées but could not have the courage to speak of what he really feels._

"_Yeah, she was really insane to reject Ryoga and chose Ranma," she thought but unknown to her as she was in deep thoughts; her tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks. Those were happy tears since at that moment Akane had finally admit to herself how she love the jerk and she has Ryoga to thank to that. With tears on her eyes, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Ryoga who at first was shocked by her sudden action did not move instead he returned the embraced._

"_Thank you!" Akane muttered as she was still embracing Ryoga._

"_For what?" Ryoga inquired._

"_Nothing," she answered._

_The embraced ended after a couple minutes with each person smiling with each other._

"_Can I ask you a favor?"_

"_What?"_

"_Can I at least have a kiss?"_

"_What? I just said I can't love you and now you're asking me for a kiss."_

"_No! No! It's not what you're thinking," Ryoga said as he waved his hand in denial._

"_Then enlighten me, Hibiki!" she said with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile._

"_Just a friendly kiss, Akane. So when I leave tomorrow I'll have good luck."_

"_You're leaving tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah… I think it's the best way to forget about you."_

_With that Akane understood his pains. A kiss would just be a consolation for him. So slowly, Akane raised her head to give a briefly friendly kiss to Ryoga._

_The kiss was sweet and lasting and yet it was very short. Ryoga satisfied with it gave a bittersweet grin._

_End of Flash back…_

In an instant, she was already in front of him, blocking his way. Her cheeks were moist from her tears but her eyes were glaring with determination. The site of her made Ranma stop, knowing that she was preparing herself for a battle and he had no escape from it.

"You've walked out on me the last time, I won't let you go this time not until we settle everything between us," Akane exclaimed.

"What for? Seven years had already passed. We can't turn back time," Ranma answered as he resumed his walked.

"Because I'm still hoping to have a future with you… even those times when I hated you, when I despised even the mention of your name, I know deep down that you're the only man that I wanted to spend my life with," that was the last straw; Akane just broke down into her knees and cried. All those times, she kept it from everyone, lay hidden in the deepest part of her heart.

As he heard everything Akane said, Ranma fought back the urged to run to her and kiss her until they would be both grasping for air. He knew the feeling because he felt it too. When he was running away from her, he wanted to shout her name and tell the world what pain she had caused him. Yet behind all those pains, she was still the woman he wanted. He continued to walk until his steps were no longer heard.

Akane was left standing in the place. Never in her entire life had she felt this cold in a summer morning. The chill runs not just to her body but also into her heart. She hugged herself for warmth but that did not do anything it only made her felt colder as she realized that no one will give warmth to her. No one to hug her when she would feel like this, she can only count on herself. She managed to control her tears after a few minutes but she could not stop her heart from breaking. Though tears were no longer visible, the pain was there.

"Why? Why do I always have to be the person left behind?" she asked herself. She could not find any answer to it but only more questions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Still sobbing, Akane sat on the nearby bench, composing herself before facing the world. Confronting Ranma was painful but it had to be done so that she won't be hoping anymore and settle things between them.

After several minutes, she stood up and plastered a smile on her lips.

"I have gone through seven years without him. Would it matter if he walks out on me again?" she said sarcastically and logically thinking of a way to overcome the problem she was facing.

"Of course not. With or without him, I'm going to go on living," she added for encouragement. She blew a huge sigh before walking away.

Indeed, she had lived without him in her life but it was a life in the shadows. In those seven years, she had often wondered why Ranma did it and if she'll be able to meet him again. She thought that maybe if she had been good to him, if she had told him everything and if she'd have run after him that day then her life wouldn't be the same. Nothing had been done so now she had to accept the fact that Ranma has change.

At least now, everything was clear, everything had been settled. No more what ifs, no more hopes because she has to settle herself that she is an Akane without Ranma.

After that day, Akane's life had returned to normal, too normal actually. She had her old routine, which was the dojo, hospital and home. Everything was back to it was before, yet there was a changed in Akane that people around her noticed. Her cheerful aura had been gone, replaced by a depressing feeling. Though she had her smiles but her eyes were lonely and cloudy, that somewhat behind that smile she was hiding a whole lot of pain. And yet she had never cried nor voiced out any complaints on what she was feeling. She kept it all on herself. Which was why people sometimes see her staring blankly into space or her mind was wondering elsewhere which made her commit mistakes.

No one knew the reason behind Akane's sudden change because she had confided to no one about what transpired between her and Ranma. It was an event that she wanted to forget, to erase in her life so that she could live her normal life. Yet people had started to get worried about her that even Nabiki boldly asked and argued about opening herself to someone.

"You could die, you know…," Nabiki said then looking straight at Akane.

Akane just smiled at her statement before saying "Why would I?"

"Because you're keeping it all to yourself," the older woman answered as she slowly poked a finger on Akane's breast.

"Really? How can you tell?" trying to deny it.

"Because I'm Nabiki and your sister…"

"Yeah… I forgot. You always get ahead of us."

"NO. It's not about that. I just know…. because every time my little sister changes, its always got to do with him."

"Why would you think it's about him? Maybe I just want to change for good."

"For good? Don't make me laugh… You're getting worst everyday," Nabiki stated seriously.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not really but for those people who knew you, yeah you are."

"Then should I forget about him?" Akane inquired while blinking away the tears. She asked it jokingly yet in her heart she wanted to do it.

"If you can, I know you should have done it a long time ago. But I know you can't that's why you're going through all this pain," Nabiki answered then embracing her younger sister. She might not be like Kasumi whom is very protective and motherly but she is still a sister and if she had to be one, her siblings could always count on her. No matter what, her family comes first.

"Why did he have to come back? Why in that particular time when I'm starting to live a new life? Why does he have to crush my heart all over again?" Akane said in between her sobs then Nabiki embraced her.

Nabiki could not answer; for once, she had no information how everything happened. She had kept everything about him, about the accident and what was going on yet faith was playing a trick on both of them. Because how she kept their path not to cross again, destiny had made it happened. And by the time she knew about it, Akane had already been attached to him again. If she had known this would happen again, she could have move Ranma away from Akane. But she hadn't see it coming, now all she could do was to watched her sister crumble.

"Saotome, this is entirely your fault," Nabiki thought as she held her sister.

The next morning Akane woke up early for her morning classes. Since Ryoga had been gone for almost two weeks, she had taken the entire load to herself. She had been occupied with it that she wasn't able to continue her volunteering work in the hospital because by the time she was done with her classes, she was all drained. But other than that reason there was also another one that made her stop coming to the hospital. It was because the hospital grounds remind her of their confrontation and its sad ending.

The house have been peaceful. Nabiki had left early to do something and Kasumi often come during lunch. She had the whole house for herself. Slowly she walked on her way to the dojo to do her morning kata. Then as she was on her way, she passed by the koi pond and remembered what happened the night before. Nabiki have become so caring about her, which she doesn't really do. And for once she saw the loving Nabiki and not the ice queen. It was good to know that after the pain and that experience, something good came out from it. It was knowing that whatever happens she could always count on her family. That thought made her smile, a heartfelt smile.

She silently slid into her the dojo and took a stance. But before she made any move she first made a loud declaration to herself.

"I am Akane Tendo, heir of the Tendo School of Martial Arts. Rejected twice by the same man but still has the courage to go on after it. I have a great future ahead of me, a family that loves me and friends that support me. So I don't need him…," she loudly said before starting her kata. She meant every word of it except for the last statement, which she was still trying to convince herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ranma was on his way to his house when someone blocked his way. The bandanna on the head of the guy gave his identity to Ranma.

"Ryoga!" he shouted as he advances himself towards the other guy.

"Ranma!" Ryoga shouted then launching a dozen of punches to Ranma.

"Is this how you greet an old friend?" Ranma asked, dodging every punch effortlessly.

"Shut up and fight," Ryoga exclaimed before he launced a kick towards Ranma.

"Fight for what?" Ranma said. Then immediately countered the attacks Ryoga made.

"Just do it, Saotome and don't ask any more questions."

"If I win would you answer all of it?"

"That is if you win."

They continued to fight until the whole area became a mess. Ranma who had noticed their surrounding quickly made an effort to keep their fight less damaging. He led Ryoga to a vacant area to keep themselves from disturbing and to lessen the damage they might cause.

Ryoga was getting better for not all his attacks have been avoided by Ranma. The combination of punches and kicks had been very strong that it blew away Ranma's defenses. However, Ranma wasn't the only one who's getting a lot of punches, Ryoga too had his share of it.

And as the fight got a little longer and the two fighter had become exhausted, they both prepared for a last attack. It would be there they would know who's the victor.

Ranma who was the first to feel exhaustion was getting desperate. It wasn't use to fighting for a longer period of time since he had given up on Martial Arts a long time ago. It had made his movements a little rough but his speed was still there since he often run in the morning. And as Ryoga advanced for his last attack, Ranma had not yet thought of a strategy to win. If he comes head to head with Ryoga, he'll definitely lose because his punches were not as powerful as they were, so he could only use his kicks to counter Ryoga's punches. Soe when Ryoga came into a meter away from Ranma, immediately Ranma maneuvered himself so that his kick would connect first to Ryoga's cheek before Ryoga's punches would land on him.

Both fighters were blown away by the impact. Then immediately Ryoga fell asleep because of exhaustion. Ranma too wasn't able to lift himself up. He had given up all his strength on that kick that by the time the fight was over, all he could do was smile at his victory before falling asleep.

After three hours, Ranma found himself leaning on a wall. The place was dark and only the moon was illuminating the place. It was a starless evening and the moon was on its finest. Then a limping form suddenly appeared and slowly advanced towards Ranma's spot.

"You're out of shaped, Saotome," Ryoga said before taking the spot next to him.

"Yeah, but I still beat you," Ranma answered arrogantly which was received by a glare from Ryoga.

"You're just lucky…."

"Hell! Yes, I am. Because I never had that kind of exercise for years ever since I've given up on the art."

"Why did you give it up? For you to have invested so much to it and gave it all up that easily, the reason must be very heavy."

"Easy. There has to be one heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts and when I didn't marry Akane, I had to give it up just for her."

"You did that for her and yet you left her. Why Ranma?"

"Because there's just some things that aren't meant to be."

"Then why all of a sudden you have to return to her life? Didn't you know how great the troubles your return have brought into our lives?"

Ranma never answered, he remained silent until Ryoga continued.

"What did you say to her before you left? Because after you left Akane had changed."

"I said nothing," Ranma said which was half-truth and half lie. He didn't speak to Akane before he left, they didn't even see each other that day. But he knew that their confrontation had been the reason why Akane had changed. Somehow, he was still responsible for it.

"Don't play games with me, Ranma. I know you're the only person who is capable of hurting her like this."

"Why do you have to blame everything to me? When I too was a victim."

"What do you mean you're a victim? You were the ONE who left her in the altar. You left her alone and hurt. Now, you came again and hurt her some more. So who do you think I should blame for all the pain Akane was going through?"

"The incident seven years ago was your fault, not mine. You stole her away from me… You just can't keep your hands away from my fiancée that on the day before our wedding, you just have to kiss her. Do you know how painful it was to watch the woman you're supposed to be marrying with another man? Do you know, Ryoga because it ain't like a walk in a park?"

"You left her because of that."

"It wasn't just that but that incident made me realized a lot of things."

"How stupid can you be, Ranma?"

"Funny to hear the same words from you Ryoga because it was the same with what Akane said when she confronted me. I supposed that now you're going to tell me that it was a friendly kiss. Fuck you, Ryoga!"

"Damn you, Saotome. Why wouldn't you believe her? It was after all the truth. That day, she kissed me because of a favor that I asked. And as much as I want it to be, the kiss meant nothing to her… I have confessed to her about my feelings towards her… and she rejected me because she chose you. She chose to be hurt by you."

"Why would you think that I would believe you?"

"Because if Akane had betrayed you, why would she do those things for you? Why would she get out of her way just to care for you? And why would you think she would remain alone for all those years when I am always there for her?"

Ranma could not answer him. He was asking the same questions yet he refused to dwell on it because it would lead him to believe that Akane was telling the truth. And it would made him realized that he was wrong. All those years he thought, he did the right thing then this sudden revelation would make it wrong. No, he couldn't believe that.

"I had enough of this…" Ranma said then weakly stood up.

"Had enough, eh? I'll give you enough reasons to feel guilty for what you did to her… Do you know how you've hurt her? She spends two months waiting for you to come back. Everyday she shed tears for you. And do you know how painful it was to see her like that? You don't even have a clue."

"Stop it. I don't want to hear it anymore."

"Of course, you don't want to. Because you don't deserve her… not then, not now, not ever…"

"And you deserve her? You're not as clean as you think you are P-chan."

"I never hurt her, not like what you did."

Ranma left immediately. He doesn't want to hear any more of it. If he had hurt her, he was sorry but he could not undo what happened in the past. However, a tiny little voice had sprouted after their honest talked. That little voice wanted to go and see Akane, hoping to be reconcile with her.

Everyday, Ranma tried to suppress this voice and yet every time she did it, he felt agitated and uneasy. And its causing an aching feeling that he could not break off. The burden of knowing the truth had filed up and he could not escape from it any more. In every thing he does he remembers Akane, in every direction he sees her and not a moment that he would not remember her. Even in his dreams, Akane haunts him. He wanted to see her, to touch her and apologize to her for every pain he had caused her. Then he would make everything right between them. He would ask her to marry him and if she would refuse then he'll wait for her patiently until she would accept it. These were just the few things that he wanted to do but he could bring himself to face her. He felt so ashamed of what he did and had said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks had passed before he had the courage to finally do what had been haunting him for days; he went to see Akane. He was standing in front of the Tendo house, confused on what his next action would be. Torn between saying 'Hi' or 'Nice to see you', Ranma scratched his head. He felt like a teenager again, unable to speak to her about what he really wants to say. While he was still thinking on what to do, a black SUV stopped near the gate. Ranma who had noticed it focused his attention on the driver who was coming out of the car. Nabiki came out with a dirty look on her face, the one that cuts through you and can give you a heart attack.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she said as she approached him.

"I came here to see Akane," he said before receiving a hard slap.

"Ok, I deserved that," Ranma added after receiving the blow. He was caressing his cheeks but his eyes were still focused on the woman in front of him.

"No, you deserve more than that. Be thankful, I'm not a violent type of a person because if I am, I would have run you down with my car."

Ranma was gravely silent. Confronting Nabiki was not what he expected to have when he planned to come to the dojo. Now he has two problems Nabiki then Akane.

"Why do you want to see her?"

"I want to talk to her."

"Talk to her? About what?"

"I think we need to settle everything between us."

"There was nothing more to settle, Ranma. Akane had forgotten about you. She had moved on."

"Then I'll just apologize…"

"Saved it. Akane doesn't need to hear your apology nor your explanations."

"I think Akane should be the one to decide for that."

"I think I know what's best for my sister. And I'm quite certain that you are not good enough for my sister," she said with conviction.

The two was still on the verge of outdoing each other when the gate opens and Akane coming out of it.

"I thought I saw you came, Nabi…" Akane said but was unable to finish after seeing the person standing next to her sister.

"Akane, get inside. I'll deal with this jerk," Nabiki said trying to protect her sister.

"No, please. I want to talk to you," Ranma said then in a flash had grab Akane's hand.

"Let me go," Akane exclaimed desperately shaking off Ranma's hand.

"Please…," he begged, looking directly into her eyes.

"Let her go, Ranma or I'm going to do the necessary action that you deserve," Nabiki intervened then quickly slipping between them.

Ranma let Akane go but his eyes had never left hers.

"Get inside, Akane."

"No, I think I can handle him, oneechan."

"Are you sure?"

"Positively…"

"If he does something, just scream loudly, I'll know what to do."

"Thank you."

With that, Nabiki pushed the gate and went inside leaving Akane alone with Ranma.

"What do you want to talk about?" Akane asked without a slight of emotion in it. Her face was devoid of any feelings that could give Ranma any hint of Akane's feelings towards him.

Ranma stood there immobile. He doesn't know what to say or where to start. It was a different feeling standing in front of her and practicing in the mirror, the later was way easier then the first. He was unable to speak because all he wanted to do was to crush her into his embrace. That would have been easily done but talking to her was another thing.

"So you're just gonna stand there? You're wasting my time," Akane said interrupting Ranma's train of thoughts. And when he still didn't speak, Akane turned around and started to walk.

"I'm sorry…," that was what he had blurted out. From all the words, he had chosen the words that he knew Akane was tired of hearing. "Stupid!" he thought then immediately looked for words that can make up for the first one.

"Is that all? because I've heard it befo…"

"I'm sorry for causing so much pain, Akane but I'm asking you to give me just two minutes to tell you everything I wanted to say," Ranma interrupted.

Akane did not reply but she also did not move. Her back was still at Ranma and she was still unconvinced with his words. But she stayed to listen to him.

"Before I came here, I had the words practice inside my head and yet right now I don't remember any of it. But this I do know that I'm sorry for the things I've done," Ranma continued but there was no reaction from Akane.

"I was a fool to let jealousy take over me. I was blinded by it that I haven't seen the love that you have given me. Everything that had happened was all my fault. I've been a coward to runaway from the problem and left everything unsettled between us. I was selfish because I blamed everything to you. And I'm a fool to let go of the only woman that I love. I love you so much that it hurts…," he said then he added "I should have trusted you and believed in you but I didn't. I was afraid of realizing that what I did was wrong because I have sacrificed so much and hurt you a lot. The pain I've caused to everyone was unmatched. And I've regretted every foolish thing I did."

A couple of seconds passed before Ranma continued again. He was choosing every word that comes out of his mouth because any wrong word would ruin everything.

"I know I'll be dumb enough to ask you another chance but I will. Akane could you give me another chance? I'll do anything to make up for all the pain I've caused you. Please don't close your heart on me yet…, " Ranma begged.

Akane by then was already crying with every word he had said. It was a relief to hear him say those words. But on the other side, it showed her the pattern of events and it became clear to her how everything happened and why did it happened.

However, Ranma's statement made Akane think if she's willing to give him a chance. "Does he deserve to have one? Can I risk my heart being broken again? If I do, could I go through the same pain again? Will I able to bounce back after letting him break my heart for the third time?" she asked herself. Somehow, those questions were giant mountains between them.

Ranma was waiting for her answer patiently but he was hoping to receive a positive one. Because if he didn't, he doesn't know how to live his life again. To have known that he could have been living a happy life with her if he hadn't done those mistakes. It would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"No, I can't, " she said, looking rather strong. She felt that she could not handle any more pain and that going through with it all over again would be too much for her.

Ranma felt everything slipped away from his grasp. He blinked away the tears and composed himself before facing her. It was a straight shot towards his heart but he won't let her see him crumble, not here. He could die some place else but not here, not in front of Akane. And with that inside his mind, he gave her a bittersweet smile.

"I understand…," he said before turning his back on her.

"I wont bother you again," he added then slowly walked away.

Akane was crying convulsively as she saw Ranma walked away. Her heart was being twisted and crushed with every step he took.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Akane silently asked herself. Then she looked away not being able to withstand the site of him leaving. At that time, Nabiki chose to come out from where she was hiding. She heard everything and felt sorry for the two of them. Then she comforted Akane for all her pain. Nabiki never thought it would end in a very dramatic way, so sad.

Akane kept on crying on Nabiki's shoulder. She thought she had cried all her tears away yet she was wrong.

"If it hurts that much then why are you letting him go?" Nabiki asked.

But she did not answer, she just looked at her older sister.

"I'm still not in favor of him for you and I still believe that he doesn't deserve you but if you love him then why go through all this pain when you could find your happiness with him," Nabiki said knowingly. Though she hates the guy, she wants her sister to be happy after all, she deserves it.

"She's right," Akane thought, "I've been living in emptiness for all those years. And when he had offered a life with him, I refused it. I refused it because I wanted to return to my empty life. The life he was offering may not be perfect: I will be hurt sometimes and its future is unknown but at least he'll be there. I'm not going to be alone. Damn! I'm being stupid… I've let him go because of my fear of being hurt yet here I am still hurting," her thoughts continued. And with every words sinking into her head, a new batch of tears would roll down her cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ranma kept on walking with every step he takes getting heavier. He tried to smile at himself but could not do so.

"This is what you get when you don't trust the people you love," he said to himself, remembering what Hitomi said before she disappeared in his dream. 'Trust Me' she said but that's the thing that he could not do, to trust. He could not entrust his heart to anyone because he's afraid. Look what his fears brought him, more pain.

Before he turns to the alley, he looked at her for the last time. He would never forget this day, not ever, because it's the day Ranma got what he deserved. Akane was still crying and Nabiki was there to comfort her. He was thankful that she was there because it would be difficult to leave Akane if she was alone.

"Goodbye, Akane," he said with his heart constricting with every word. Then he turned away.

When Akane looked at him, she saw him looked at her for the last time before turning into the alley. The look on his face was a picture of sadness and regrets. That made Akane decide to run after him because if she won't then she won't see him again.

She looked at Nabiki for approval in which she received a small nod. With tears on her cheeks, Akane ran to the only guy she love.

"Ranma, stop!" she shouted as she reached the intersection.

And there she found Ranma with his head leaning against the wall and his back at the street. When he heard her call out his name, he immediately faced her. Then effortlessly Ranma covered the distance between them with a stride. He crushed her into his arms and whispered 'Thank you'. Akane was too overwhelmed to move but she returned the embrace. They held each other for a moment taking the most of it.

Ranma at first was hesitant to let her go, afraid that she would just disappear all of a sudden, but she didn't. Akane was still standing in front of him with a smile at her lips. Then Ranma slowly traced the outline of her face and when his fingers felt the moist on her cheeks, he wiped it away. He gradually tilted her head to face him and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and passionate yet it was demanding. Akane received it with an equal interest or more than Ranma's. When it ended both were smiling but no one wants to speak afraid that their words would make the momentum shift. The two just stood there contented on holding each other's hand and being able to feel each other's presence. To them it seemed that no words can be able to express what they were feeling.

Then Ranma kissed her again, this time it had more intensity and enthusiasm. He placed his hands on her back and little by little caressed it with his fingers. Akane was thrown by Ranma's aggressiveness yet she had enjoyed every bit of it. As Ranma pressed her little figure to him, Akane slowly clung her hands to Ranma's neck and stroking his hair every now and then. The kiss ended and both were grasping for air. But it never stopped there, he kissed her hair then her forehead and down to her nose. And when their face were just centimeters away, Ranma whispered 'I love you, Akane Tendo'. Akane smiled at it. Listening to him as he spoke those words, felt like she had been mesmerized by a magic spell that has no cure.

"I love you too," Akane answered afraid that another miscommunication would drew them apart.

"I know. You're here aren't you?" Ranma said feeling so certain of the moment.

They both smiled at that and stared at each other.

"We better go home, now. They are waiting for us," Akane said, as she had been conscious about the place and time.

"You think so? Nabiki hates me…," Ranma exclaimed as they began walking hand in hand.

"I know so. And Nabiki doesn't hate you, she just love me so much."

With that, the two went home, happily. Both were glad to finally settle everything between them including what they feel for each other, and contented with having each other.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In less than a year, Ranma and Akane got married. It was a simple wedding with their closest friend and their families.

Nabiki who had some reservations on Ranma soon accepted him for her sister especially when he agreed to build another branch of the school in Yokohama.

Ryoga had been satisfied to see Akane happy again even though it wasn't in him. Ranma had entrusted him with the school's branch in Yokohama, after Ranma agreed with Nabiki's proposal.

Nodoka was happy for her son to be finally being with the one he loves.

The Morisaki's were contented to see Ranma having his smile back. They knew Hitomi would also want him to be happy.

Ranma and Akane, well, they lived happily at the dojo. Ranma had began teaching Martial Arts again. He had taken full charge with the dojo and had enjoyed every moment of it. And for Akane well, she still does some volunteering on the hospital but it wasn't that often anymore. She just comes there every Saturday when Ranma had no classes because he too had been convinced by her to volunteer.

During weekdays, Akane teaches the beginners class and in the afternoon, she attends to her husband. Ranma on the other hand teaches the advance class and also the adult classes. And when that was done, he would be found in his desk checking all their paperwork.

And at Sunday, they both enjoy each others company. They would often sit on the couch or in the dojo where they would cuddle together or indulge themselves in a deep conversation.

"Life couldn't be any happier than this," Ranma would sometimes mutter as he laid on their futon with Akane on his arms.

Five years later….

A man stood alone in the private cemetery. He had come there earlier so that he could visit her grave. It's been five years since he had been in the city and that was the only time he last visited her. He brought a bouquet of roses with him that he placed in her grave. She loved roses very much. He remembered how he had searched the whole city just to have three dozens of red roses on Valentines Day and he had paid dearly for every piece of it but it was worth it. When he saw the huge smile, she had and how her eyes twinkled that night, it was priceless. He made a little laugh at the memory then he squatted down to the ground and cleared the area from the wild grasses. One by one, he pulled every one of it that grew as he began talking to himself.

"I've gotten married, Hitomi. We've been together for five years now or is it our fourth year? You know I'm not really good with dates though you've thought me to love math but not dates."

"I've married Akane. Next to you, she had been like an angel to me… I missed you but I have someone else right now. I love you, Hitomi… and I'm very thankful that even for a short time, destiny brought you to me. I wouldn't be half the man I am today without you…"

"Don't worry about me; I'm happy and contented right now. And Akane is taking care of me, very well. "

Ranma smiled remembering the bittersweet memories they had together. He really did love Hitomi, maybe not just like Akane but for the years they had been together, he did love her.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

His train of thoughts was disturbed by the sudden ring of his celphone.

"Hello?"

"Ranma, where are you? We are waiting here for you."

"I'm sorry, 'Kane. I lost track of the time. Don't worry I'll be on my way."

"Ok. Hurry up then because Hitomi-chan is looking for her Daddy. She had been asking about you since you left last night."

"Really? Tell my little Mi-chan that I'll be there in no time and I'm bringing her a present."

"I'll tell her. But don't forget that you need to buy Hikaru some diapers on the way."

"I know and I won't forget. See you later, 'Kane."

"Ok, see you soon… and Ranma, BE CAREFUL."

"I will. Goodbye."

With that, Ranma stood up and dust himself off.

"I better go now, they are waiting for me. Goodbye Hitomi… and Thank you."

Ranma left immediately. His heart was now at peace, as he looked at his life that everything had been settled.

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading the whole story. I'm not really contented with the ending but I hope you like it. My friends said its ok but I still think it is unsatisfactory. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

To Kyle/Matrias: Thank you for enlightening me. I really had that habit of putting a period every time I write a quotation. My friends have reprimanded me a few times about it but when ideas just pop out, I just keep on writing without bothering the periods and commas. I thought of it as a minor offense but I guess I was wrong. I'm really sorry. And thanks for reviewing. On my next story, I would definitely follow your suggestions.

Oh,.. about the title of this story... I don't really know if it fitted the plot and all. It was just the word that came into my mind when I had post the chapters. I'm asking my friends for the appropriate one but they too are quite confused on what to name it.

I'm making the first four chapters of my next Ranma fic and I really love it. I couldn't post it yet I have to dream the ending of this story first before I can post it. But I hope it will be sooner.


End file.
